Diamonds
by KayCay
Summary: Hours before New Year's Day, Nathan shares a couple resolutions but Amber's too distracted by her lover's skin. Isn't linked to the Guns & Roses series but has references from it. One-shot, R&R, BossXAmber.


_**Disclaimer: This kinda isn't an issue for me but with deep analysis, I've (in a way) remade 'Diamonds' by Rihanna in a way in which writers and readers like ourselves can understand it (mostly the first verse and chorus). And with a Purple twist. You're welcome.**_

**_Enjoy Reading! ;)_**

* * *

_Diamonds_

His bare back was pressed on the mattress, his arms veiled around her body and her head was bundled up on his chest just before she woke up. Amber-Leigh moaned quietly when she did, feeling nothing but euphoria flooding through her system. Although the actual bed felt soft with its silky bed sheets rubbing on her skin, she felt sleeping against his robust frame and using his chest as a pillow was much more satisfying. Never in her life did she think that she'd make love like that with the Leader of the 3rd Street Saints, never. He was the _'Butcher of Stilwater'_, a gang-banger, a corporate whore just waiting for the paycheck but to her, he was more than a man with the time to spill blood and create disorder just for the sake of creating it in the first place.

They thought he had a heart of sub-zero stone and but they were wrong, he had a heart filled with affection shielded by stone so only the bravest, strongest and intellectual can crack its codes and break it down and the only person with the said qualities has to be Amber. He was a vulnerable, soft and caring person behind the purple knight with shining chains and watches, and she saw that last night. They weren't known to feel, show or express emotion but what happened literally misled the whole _'emotionless'_ theme. They felt loads of emotions that night; lust, love, passion, desire, excitement, pleasure, ecstasy, pain and the dying need for more. Her neck and shoulders was still throbbing but like before she didn't care, as long he was there by her side ready to face the world with exploding bullets, farts in jars and experimental laser shotguns. _And_ arm-cannons from a user net. _And a weapon that can call down an airstrike._

Looking out the window, it was a beautiful night but the stars weren't the only thing that were shining. Amber had a cool afterglow and she noticed that, as she couldn't keep smiling on his skin and kissing his torso so to distract herself, she slid out of bed and didn't care if she barely had any clothes on-_that's if you take a gold chain from him a piece of clothing._ She felt more womanly now, and showing her birthday suit at this rate really didn't matter anymore. He's seen her body, she's seen his, no harm done. But because of the wide, curtain-less windows in their bedroom, she slipped on her black lace lingerie drooped on the floor and sighed, grin still stuck on her face.

She couldn't stop running her fingers through her hair as she climbed down the stairs and strode into the kitchen, where she replaced a can of soda from the refrigerator and chugged it in five seconds flat. Even parting Nathan for a second or two killed her so she wiped her mouth from all that spilled drink, jogged back upstairs and almost melted as glowing purple eyes were staring at her, with all its radiance and brilliance. It was like looking at a star and watching it gradually smile back at you. "I missed you," he said as she climbed on top of him and flattened her palms on his shoulders.

"Well, I'm here now. Plus, I was thirsty because a certain someone was eager."

"Hey, I wasn't eager. Just... _Very hyper."_

"Yeah right." She leaned down to tickle his lips with her own until he whined in frustration and hugged her, tight enough for their lips to make hard but sweet contact. Her mouth started moving in rhythm and so did his, his fingers tracing her spine and she shuddered lightly. Reaching out to comb her hair out of her face, the lock was lost and he gazed at his lover.

True grey diamond-like eyes, with a spiky ring of sinful black around the iris. Her hair the deepest brunette with streaks of dark honey, flowing down her back like a chocolate waterfall and sparkling, toffee skin, waiting for anyone to get a taste of her natural sweetness. Her tinted, curved lips that showed off her Cupid's Bow with precision and every time she smiled, the world smiled with her. Everything about her was perfect: her curves, her personality, her looks, her traits, maybe even her one true love perfected her also. After all those years through hell, pain, grief and misery, Amber-Leigh Taylor Collins still came out looking like a angel that had fallen from Heaven.

He rolled over, dragging them both to the floor and got a little giggle in return as his eyes were still glaring in hers. When she realized, she stopped laughing and exhaled deeply, observing him as he moved off her small body and lay down beside her, interlocking his fingers behind his head. "I've been thinking," he started, twirling a black curl around his finger. "For a while actually."

_"About?"_ She draped an arm over him as she scooted closer.

"My New Year's Resolutions; I have a couple. One of them is to be able to have a child with you. I mean shit's been tough with us; me in a coma, you growing a really tough killing instinct, you breaking your arm and almost dying, me dying twice while having a operation... So I thought why not something good, like a little daughter or son, happen to us?"

_"Really!?"_

_"Yeah._ I've thought about that for ages and I've decided that we should try for a baby. And I know you'll make a good mother and a good role model for them."

_"I..._ I don't know what to say to that..."

"My next one is to legally get married to you. And trust me on this, there will definitely be purple."

_"Hmmm..._ I love the way you think, Nathan Jeremiah Collins. Now hush, I wanna enjoy this moment while we can."

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too, baby."_ Kissing him briefly, she eased up on his torso, her head slack under his chin and she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that rebounded off his body. No more words needed to be spoken, their body language said it all as he moderately encased his fiancée with his muscular arms and dozed off with her. And even under the moonlight, they shone bright like diamonds in the sky.

* * *

**_And no, Nathan isn't naked. Just putting it out there._**


End file.
